


Wanted

by Chapaf



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Butch Cowboy, Butch dans le placard, First Time, M/M, V Indien, V bah V quoi...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch est sur la piste de ce foutu puma depuis des semaines. Et c'est sans compter cet enfoiré d'indien qui lui colle au train en essayant de se faire discret. Peine perdue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barjy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/gifts).



> Purée, ça faisait un bail que je n'étais pas passée dans le coin avec de la Vutch. Alors, autant vous le dire, retrouver mes deux loulous, c'était tropppp bien. Nan, parce que l'original c'est bien, mais la Vuch, y a que ça de vrai :3 Ils me manquaient troooop ! 
> 
> Allez, je ne vous lourde pas plus, chuis sûre que vous aussi vous avez envie de les voir s'étriper avant de se sauter dessus ^_^
> 
> Et un grand merci à Myriam pour sa correction, et à Penny pour celle à venir :) Vous gérez les filles !

 

Cela faisait maintenant des jours que Butch traquait sans relâche la piste de ce puma. L’animal avait attaqué une enfant à New Caldwell quelque temps plus tôt et il s’était aussitôt lancé sur sa piste. Sans succès jusqu’à maintenant. Le fauve était aussi malin qu’un démon tout droit sorti des enfers, et seule sa force égalait sa rapidité presque surnaturelle.

Une vieille Indienne qu’il avait croisée l’avait mis en garde contre le Wendigo qui attire sa proie loin des siens, jusque sur son territoire, pour mieux l’y traquer et l’y dévorer.  
Un ramassis de conneries païennes, se disait-il alors qu’il revenait une fois de plus bredouille vers le lac près duquel il avait dressé son campement. Un lieu sacré, lui avait également affirmé la vieille femme, dans les eaux duquel s’incarnait parfois le fils du dieu tonnerre.

D’abord les animaux anthropophages, et maintenant les idoles de ces sauvages…

La jument renâcla sous lui alors qu’ils arrivaient en vue du bivouac, et Butch se dit que s’il devait craindre une chose dans le coin, c’était plutôt de se manger un coup de tomahawk sur le coin du museau pendant qu’il dormait. Les Sioux étaient des bâtards silencieux…

Pas qu’il ait de mauvais rapports avec eux en général. Il lui arrivait même de leur troquer quelques peaux et du whisky contre des babioles quand il les croisait. Il devait même la vie à l’homme médecine de la tribu d’Aigle Sanglant. Ses chasseurs l’avaient trouvé alors qu’un bison l’avait encorné et l’avaient ramené au campement où Sagesse Folle avait déployé tout son talent pour le sortir d’affaire.

Mais en dépit de ce geste de générosité, il savait aussi que toutes les tribus n’étaient pas aussi pacifiques et bien disposées vis-à-vis des visages pâles. À vrai dire, c’était même plutôt l’inverse. La situation était de plus en plus tendue avec les colons et de nombreuses rumeurs faisaient état de jeunes braves prêt à s’engager sur le sentier de la guerre.

Butch doutait que les bonnes dispositions d’Aigle Sanglant préservent la paix encore longtemps. Aussi préférait-il rester sur ses gardes tandis qu’il traquait sa proie. Le trappeur savait qu’il touchait au but. La piste semblait tourner en rond depuis qu’il avait atteint ce lac.

C’était vrai que ce dernier dégageait ce quelque chose de mystique et de fascinant propre aux lieux magiques. En son for d’Irlandais ayant passé toute son enfance à courir les landes du Connemara avant de venir tenter sa chance dans le Nouveau Monde, il reconnaissait que l’aura de cet endroit avait quelque chose d’infiniment troublant. Ce petit quelque chose que les Européens ramenaient souvent aux légendes. En Irlande, un tel lac aurait sans doute été connu pour abriter quelque gigantesque créature aquatique. Mais ici, au cœur des Appalaches, ne vivaient que le dieu du tonnerre et tous ses enfants incarnés, qu’ils soient constitués de pierre, de bois ou de chair.

 

Mettant enfin pied à terre, Butch retrouva avec plaisir la sensation du sol ferme sous ses bottes. Le claquement des éperons fut, lui, atténué par le moelleux de l’herbe. Il détacha le mors et dessella sa jument avant de l’inciter à aller se désaltérer dans les eaux mystérieuses d’une vigoureuse tape sur la croupe.

_Allez, Marissa. Pour toi aussi, c’est l’heure de faire une pause.

La jument lui répondit par un joyeux hennissement avant de s’ébrouer, secouant au passage sa crinière claire, presque blonde.

Butch ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps de l’animal, sachant que sa monture ne s’éloignerait de toute façon pas bien loin, moins par loyauté que par crainte des coyotes qu’il avait entendus gronder à quelque distance du campement la nuit précédente.

Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre un peu de repos, se dit-il en se frottant la nuque. Ce foutu puma l’avait encore fait tourner en bourrique la moitié de l’après-midi et il était fourbu. Il ne rêvait que de se débarrasser de la couche de sueur et de poussière qui formait presque une croûte presque impénétrable sur sa peau hâlée.

Et les eaux calmes du lac sur lesquelles jouaient les reflets verts de la forêt avoisinante constituaient la plus délicieuse des tentations. Au diable les légendes indiennes et ses propres superstitions…  
Qu’il soit damné s’il passait une journée de plus dans cet état…

Quand il se défit de sa chemise, il la porta à son nez avant de l’en éloigner d’un geste dégoûté. Visiblement, le cow-boy n’était pas le seul à avoir besoin d’un bon décrassage !

Il balança le tissu rêche sur les galets que l’eau recouvrait à peine. Puis il se débarrassa de ses _chaps_ et de son pantalon de denim qui, lui, rejoignit la chemise. Il observa les vêtements d’un œil critique : il allait sans doute devoir les remplacer quand il retournerait au fort pour s’abriter de l’hiver et vendre ses fourrures.

Un délicieux souffle de vent sauvage, tiède et caressant, vint effleurer son corps nu. Une bénédiction comme seule sait l’être une brise d’été. Butch regarda en direction du lac. Pas une vague. Juste le miroitement du soleil sur la surface, comme des milliers d’émeraudes sur l’eau bleue-verte.  
Il avança sur les galets qui roulèrent sous ses pieds et s’enfonça progressivement dans l’eau. Elle était parfaite. Ni trop fraîche, ni aussi chaude que ce bain atroce pris dans le dernier _saloon_ où il avait fichu les pieds. En plongeant dedans, il s’était fait l’effet d’un quartier de bison bouilli…

Tout dans cet endroit était un aperçu du paradis. Ça lui rappelait son enfance en Irlande. En moins froid…

Butch s’immergea jusqu’à mi-poitrine avant de se laisser glisser dans l’eau qu’il fendit de quelques solides brasses. L’effet était inouï, le courant massant et délassant doucement ses muscles endoloris par des heures de chevauchée.

Perdu dans ces sensations voluptueuses, il ne remarqua même pas qu’il était observé.

  


***

  


V tira plus fort sur la longue pipe de terre cuite qu’il avait portée à sa bouche. La brise poussa la fumée dans sa direction. Il savoura donc simultanément l’odeur et le goût familiers du tabac.  
Assis sur un rocher, il observait d’un œil pensif le visage pâle qui avait eu l’audace de prendre le lac sacré pour un vulgaire baquet à ablutions. Cela faisait un moment qu’il le contemplait en silence. L’autre n’avait rien vu. Personne ne voyait jamais V quand il désirait rester discret. Tapi parmi les ombres, il savait que le chasseur n’avait aucune chance de le repérer. Il l’avait vu établir son campement et pister le puma, un peu trop près de la tribu à son goût. Et depuis, il le surveillait.

Cette traque silencieuse avait éveillé son intérêt pour l’homme qui continuait de barboter dans les eaux sacrées. Il n’était pas comme les autres visages pâles. C’était un traqueur, un vrai, au sens où l’entendait son peuple. Le cavalier brun savait décrypter son environnement, faire parler la forêt et remonter une piste aussi ténue qu’un ruisseau. À croire qu’il avait autant de flair que ces chiens qui suivaient toujours les tipis en quête de nourriture et de compagnie.

C’était aussi un solitaire. L’étranger se satisfaisait de la compagnie de sa jument, de son fusil, et de sa main droite quand les circonstances l’exigeaient. Nez-Cassé n’était pas le premier blanc qu’il suivait sans que ce dernier s’en rende compte. Et, à un moment ou à un autre, ils avaient tous été assaillis par la mélancolie, ce besoin de contact avec leur espèce. Mais celui-ci était différent.  
Il savait se débrouiller seul et n’avait besoin de personne. V respectait cela. Même chez les visages pâles. Aussi ne se privait-il pas du spectacle qui lui était offert. La même force semblait habiter les yeux noisette et le corps puissant dévoilé pour la première fois à son regard.

Le guerrier sentit une tension familière lui enflammer le bas-ventre. Il se fit la réflexion que bien des lunes s’étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait amené quelqu’un sous son tipi, homme ou femme.

Leur tribu, bien que conséquente, n’offrait pas une variété suffisante pour que V puisse contenter ses appétits sans avoir recours deux fois à la même personne. Et si V détestait une chose, c’était de voir l’une de ses passades s’attacher à lui. Aussi préférait-il l’isolement silencieux de la traque à la vie du camp. Il était trop imprévisible, trop torturé pour supporter longtemps la proximité de ses frères indiens. Les démons qui assaillaient son esprit et assombrissaient son humeur ne savaient être longtemps domptés par l’eau de feu ou les herbes du guérisseur.

C’était pourquoi il avait de nouveau pris le chemin de la forêt, aussi silencieux qu’une ombre dans ses mocassins en cuir de daim. Lui aussi avait traqué le puma, glissant ses pas dans ceux de la bête et de son traqueur. Des jours durant, il les avait observés, se laissant gagner par une délicieuse tension, la seule à même de tenir les ombres éloignées de son esprit suffisamment longtemps.

À ce stade, il aurait été incapable de dire si le désir avait pris le pas sur l’excitation de la chasse. Mais il était difficile de nier l’implication du premier alors qu’il regardait le visage pâle s’étriller avec vigueur, débarrassant sa peau dorée de toute la crasse qui s’y était accumulée.

Quand le chasseur plongea sous l’eau avec un gloussement réjoui, V sentit une pointe d’amusement se mêler au désir. Il regarda un long moment l’homme faire la planche au milieu du lac sacré, offrant son corps nu aux derniers rayons du soleil, savourant les plaisirs simples de la nature.

  


***

  


Cet enfoiré d’indien le suivait depuis déjà trois jours, peut-être plus. En tout cas, Butch l’avait remarqué ce soir-là alors qu’il sortait du lac, ruisselant et revigoré par sa baignade. Au début, ça n’avait été qu’une impression. Des bruissements dans les frondaisons, une ombre dans les branchages, le parfum de l’herbe à pipe porté par le vent de la nuit.

Puis, petit à petit, ce bâtard avait pris de l’assurance, s’approchant de son campement la nuit, tellement silencieux que Butch n’aurait rien entendu s’il n’avait pas guetté sa présence, les yeux fermés et le cœur battant. Au début, il s’était demandé à quel moment le guerrier allait l’attaquer.

Il était pourtant évident qu’il ne le suivait pas pour le seul plaisir de le voir traquer un fauve qui s’entêtait à lui échapper. Ce qui devait bien le faire marrer au passage. Mais l’attaque escomptée ne vint jamais. Et le mec ne s’était pas enhardi à s’approcher assez près de Butch pour que ce dernier puisse discerner son visage.

L’indien s’était contenté de fouiller son campement, fourrageant dans les sacoches de son cheval qui n’avait même pas fait mine de renâcler et examinant son fusil de rechange qui gisait démonté à côté de sa selle.

Plusieurs fois, Butch avait été tenté de lui faire comprendre qu’il l’avait démasqué, mais il devait admettre que le comportement du sauvage l’intriguait. Il lui était arrivé de fréquenter certains Indiens : ceux qui se mêlaient à la population des côlons, quelques _squaws_ dans les bordels, et d’autres plus enclins à commercer avec les hommes blancs. Mais c’était la première fois qu’il était approché d’aussi près par celui qui devait être un guerrier à en juger par son couteau de chasse et son _tomahawk_.

Compte tenu des tensions entre les colons et les Indiens, Butch aurait pensé que l’homme profiterait de son sommeil pour tenter de le tuer et de lui voler son matériel. Mais les jours passaient et rien de tout cela ne semblait vouloir advenir. Parfois, il avait même l’impression que l’indien tentait de lui prêter main-forte dans sa traque.

Un jour, alors qu’il était sur le point de perdre la piste de l’animal, ce dernier avait brusquement changé de direction, revenant sur ses pas comme si un deuxième homme s’était mis à jour le rôle du rabatteur. Et Butch n’avait pas laissé filer cette occasion, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être. Le puma n’avait dû son salut qu’à l’apparition d’un troupeau de daims qui avait momentanément brouillé la piste.

Butch était une fois de plus revenu bredouille au campement, fourbu et plus léger d’une cartouche. La balle n’avait cependant dû manquer sa cible que de peu s’il en croyait les quelques gouttes de sang qu’il avait trouvées au sol. Mais rien de suffisant pour ralentir l’animal ou lui fournir des indices durables. L’égratignure avait dû se refermer très vite.

Il commençait à en avoir plein les bottes de cette foutue bestiole, et aussi à se demander si toutes les légendes indiennes sur des fauves doués de conscience n’auraient pas une part de vérité. Tout cela devenait ridicule. Maintenant qu’il avait acculé l’animal sur son territoire, celui-ci n’aurait pas dû lui échapper.

Le trappeur avait fouillé chaque putain de centimètre de cette foutue forêt, scrutant la cime des sapins, explorant la plus petite grotte et sondant le lit des rivières. Mais toujours aucune trace tangible de ce fichu puma.

  


Cette nuit-là, il se coucha, entortillé dans ses couvertures, au coin du feu qu’il avait allumé pour faire cuire un lièvre qui s’était pris dans un des collets qu’il avait posés le matin même. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Contrarié par son échec et de plus en plus intrigué par les intentions du guerrier indien qui ne le lâchait plus d’une semelle, le repos le fuyait.

Il se contenta alors de s’allonger sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, et contempla la voûte étoilée dans le ciel sombre. À l’approche de l’été indien, le fond de l’air commençait à se faire plus frais et une petite bise lui caressait le visage. Il se laissa porter par l’odeur d’humus et celle, plus fraîche, du lac.

Butch n’eut conscience de s’être endormi que lorsque le craquement d’une branche à quelques centimètres de lui le tira de sa léthargie. Pourtant, bien entraîné, il ne se laissa pas trahir et continua à feindre l’inconscience. Un juron étouffé – parfaitement reconnaissable bien qu’il ne comprenne rien à la langue barbare dans laquelle il était prononcé – manqua de lui arracher un sourire. Apparemment, son ombre était du genre mauvais perdant, comme si le mec était habitué à tout, sauf à merder.

Quelle que soit la raison de sa distraction, Butch comptait bien l’exploiter au maximum. Il simula un ronflement sonore qui résonna dans la nuit. Puis, quand il sentit un mouvement à quelques centimètres de lui, il comprit que son étrange admirateur était bien plus près que ce qu’il avait escompté.

Progressant accroupi, le mec s’était enhardi. Le trappeur étouffa une moue de triomphe et laissa l’autre approcher. Il apportait avec lui un fort parfum de ce tabac qu’affectionnait tant les indiens. Butch aurait même pu se baigner dedans tant l’odeur était entêtante.

L’homme se rapprocha encore, presque à le frôler, et il le sentit se pencher au-dessus de lui. Pour l’observer ? Lui régler enfin son compte ? Butch ne comptait pas attendre suffisamment longtemps pour le découvrir.

  


***

  


_Merde, gronda V lorsque deux bras vigoureux le saisirent.

Déséquilibré du fait de sa position accroupie, il sentit son corps basculer sous le coup d’une forte pression et ne put rien faire pour l’en empêcher. Mentalement, le guerrier commença à se traiter de tous les noms.

Quelle folie l’avait encore poussé à s’approcher aussi près du visage pâle ? Il voulait bien se reconnaître quelques tendances auto-destructrices, mais pas au point de se livrer volontairement, quasiment pieds et poings liés, à ce rustre de visage pâle.

Même s’il l’avait observé des jours durant, V était incapable de prédire ce que le trappeur allait faire de lui alors qu’il appuyait déjà la lame de son couteau de chasse contre sa gorge. Le tuer, sans aucun doute. Les hommes blancs étaient plutôt du genre à égorger d’abord et à parler ensuite. Enfin, quand ils parlaient…

Mais V n’allait pas attendre le coup de grâce avec résignation. Aussi se débattit-il de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l’étreinte de l’homme qui tentait de le maintenir au sol, juché à califourchon sur ses reins, le clouant face contre terre, ses bras repliés sous lui et la lame toujours appuyée contre sa gorge.

_Putain, mais tu vas arrêter de remuer, enfoiré ! gronda le visage pâle en appuyant son genou entre ses omoplates pour mieux l’immobiliser.

V comprit les paroles du cow-boy. Il avait toujours été doué pour les langues et il lui avait suffi de quelques contacts avec les hommes blancs pour saisir les subtilités de leur langage. Mais ça, Nez Cassé n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Ses mots sous-entendaient qu’il ne comptait pas le tuer tout de suite. Après, de là à savoir si cet enfoiré aimait s’amuser avec ses futures victimes ou s’il n’était pas aussi bouché que ses semblables, c’était une tout autre histoire. Par contre, V avait compris qu’il avait un peu de marge pour se débattre avant que l’homme se décide à l’égorger.

D’une rude bourrade, il déséquilibra son agresseur avant de mordre violemment son bras qui s’était retrouvé face à sa bouche. L’homme lâcha aussitôt son arme en jurant et ils roulèrent tous les deux, chacun cherchant à prendre l’avantage sur l’autre. Les deux adversaires étant de force égale, le combat se prolongea un long moment, n’épargnant personne.

Les poings volèrent, les coups de pied aussi, tout étant permis. Quand V mordit à nouveau dans la chair tendre – d’une épaule lui semblait-il, cette fois – la saveur du chasseur envahit sa bouche, tiède et métallique. L’autre hurla avant de lui coller une mandale à lui retourner la tête. Le guerrier manqua d’éclater de rire.

Cet homme savait se battre. Pour un visage pâle s’entend. Il ne retenait pas ses coups, ne cherchait pas à savoir qui il était, n’avait pas peur de lui, et il cognait. Comme un démon. Comme un homme qui aime se battre et qui est fait pour ça.

Leur lutte se poursuivit un bon moment mais, à la fin, V eut le sentiment que l’instinct de survie s’était tu depuis longtemps. Ne subsistait qu’une forme de jeu, comme deux _papooses_ 1 chahutant ensemble pour le seul plaisir.

Ou comme la parade nuptiale de certains fauves, pensa aussitôt le guerrier lorsqu’il fut assez calmé pour sentir la peau du trappeur se frotter contre la sienne, tiède et souple. Deux animaux grondant, mordant, n’attendant que la bonne occasion pour se sauter dessus en un accouplement sauvage et bestial. V se laissa gagner par l’excitation perverse de la situation.

Il aimait les corps durs et rudes comme celui de l’homme qui faisait son possible pour le surplomber, le soumettre, sans savoir que V ne choisirait jamais la docilité, quelle que soit la force de son adversaire. Le guerrier laissa le désir l’envahir et autorisa son corps à en manifester les symptômes.

Quand il reprit le dessus et fit rouler Nez Cassé sous lui, V pressa son sexe dur contre son entrejambe, faisant sentir à l’autre homme l’effet qu’il avait sur lui. Mais quand il plongea pour la première fois dans les yeux couleur de noisette, il ne rencontra que de l’incompréhension teintée d’affolement.

Les mouvements de l’homme pour se libérer se firent plus désespérés. Le jeu avait disparu. Cette fois Nez Cassé paniquait. V se mit aisément à sa place. Que pouvait-il imaginer, ainsi maintenu par le poids de celui qu’il considérait comme un sauvage et qui venait de plaquer son sexe dur contre lui ? Nez Cassé devait sûrement penser que V allait profiter de sa position de supériorité pour le violer.

Non que l’idée de tenir cet homme à sa merci ne soit pas séduisante, mais V se surprit à ne pas vouloir de cela. Aussi relâcha-t-il prudemment les poignets du trappeur et s’écarta-t-il en gardant ses mains bien en vue.

L’autre se précipita pour se mettre hors de portée, saisissant son couteau de chasse qui avait roulé dans la bataille et l’interposant entre son corps et celui de V. Ce dernier eut un sourire supérieur avant de reculer d’un pas, faisant bien comprendre à l’autre homme qu’il n’était libre que parce qu’il le voulait bien.

Le cow-boy en profita pour s’essuyer la bouche du revers de son bras. Un peu de sang qui avait coulé de son nez meurtri tacha la peau dorée de ses avant-bras. Le mec cracha par terre et planta son regard dans celui de V, avec défiance, mais sans peur.

Il était en train de retrouver ses esprits. Et V adorait ça. Cette combativité…

  


***

  


En relevant le nez – fort douloureux au demeurant – Butch plongea dans les yeux du guerrier qui lui faisait face. Et s’il devait avouer une chose, c’était que le mec ne ressemblait à aucun autre indien qu’il ait vu de sa vie.

Comme ceux de son peuple, sa peau était de la couleur du miel, chaude et dorée, tandis que ses cheveux corbeau encadraient un visage aux traits rudes et anguleux. Contrairement aux autres représentants de son peuple, il ne les portait pas longs. Les mèches semblaient avoir été taillées à la va-vite à l’aide d’un couteau, juste assez pour ne pas lui atterrir dans les yeux.

Ce n’était pas non plus la première fois que Butch entendait parler des peintures de guerre qu’arboraient parfois les guerriers des tribus sauvages, pourtant les signes qui marquaient la peau de son étrange compagnon semblaient d’une tout autre nature. Son instinct lui soufflait que tout ceci avait à voir avec un avertissement, quelque chose de terrible. Mais c’était stupide, n’est-ce pas ?

Il n’était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises, car il plongea dans une paire de prunelles claires, presque translucides. Il avait déjà vu cette couleur. Une ou deux fois. Les soirs d’orage ou dans ces diamants qu’il avait parfois admirés aux doigts des jeunes filles de la noblesse. Jamais il n’aurait pensé retrouver une telle couleur dans un regard, surtout chez ce peuple où tous arboraient les mêmes yeux noir charbon.

Butch se secoua en se rendant compte qu’il s’était perdu dans la contemplation de cet homme qui le fixait toujours avec cette petite moue supérieure, comme s’il savait quelque chose que le trappeur ignorait. La colère de l’Irlandais remonta d’un cran malgré la confusion qu’avait semé dans son esprit ce qu’il avait cru sentir se presser contre son aine.

Le mec n’était quand même pas en train de bander alors qu’ils étaient en train de se foutre sur la gueule ? Cette perspective lui apparut si tordue – et déstabilisante – qu’il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour l’écarter : parler.

_Putain, tu me veux quoi ? gronda-t-il avant de se fustiger pour sa propre stupidité.

Comme si ce foutu sauvage pouvait le comprendre. Pourtant…

_Je ne veux rien de toi Nez Cassé. Mais je suis en droit de te demander pourquoi tu foules ainsi nos terres sacrées.

Butch en resta bouche bée au point d’abaisser son couteau. L’accent de l’indien était à couper au couteau, mais c’était indubitablement en anglais qu’il s’était exprimé. Merde, comment était-ce même possible ? Si ce type avait rodé près de New Caldwell, il y avait fort à parier que les habitants se seraient souvenus de lui. Et Butch aurait entendu la rumeur.

Mais rien. Pas le plus petit ragot, ni au _saloon_ , ni chez les commères. Alors comment ce type avait-il pu apprendre leur langue ?

_Je t’ai posé une question, répéta l’indien, de sa voix grave et profonde.

_Tu parles notre langue… bafouilla Butch, décontenancé.

_Ta langue, le reprit l’autre homme avec dédain.

_Ma langue ?

_Cette langue est la tienne, pas la mienne, et surtout pas la nôtre, visage pâle.

Butch en resta abasourdi. Et en plus ce connard se payait sa pomme ?

_Tu te fous de ma gueule ? gronda-t-il à nouveau.

_Non, je t’apprends simplement que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton cul trop blanc…

_Tu sais ce qu’il te dit mon cul ? répliqua Butch sans réfléchir.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres fines de son vis-à-vis lui dit qu’il aurait dû s’abstenir d’aller sur ce terrain. Ainsi ce qu’il avait senti se presser contre son sexe n’était pas une simple divagation de son cerveau engourdi ? Et le plus terrible dans tout ça ? C’était que ça n’avait l’air de poser aucun souci à ce sauvage qui le défiait tranquillement du regard, attendant de voir s’il allait le suivre sur ce terrain. Les Indiens toléraient donc ce genre de déviances ?

Putain, il était vraiment temps que les pasteurs viennent leur expliquer deux trois petits trucs sur le Paradis, l’Enfer, le péché et ce genre de trucs. Butch ne se sentait pas l’âme d’un évangéliste, mais même lui savait que ce genre de conneries pouvait vous envoyer rôtir direct chez le grand cornu. Surtout lui, en fait…

De base, il n’était pas très porté sur la religion, _a fortiori_ depuis qu’il avait fichu les pieds dans ce pays. Après tout, c’était pas évident d’aller à la messe tous les dimanches quand vous passiez les trois quarts du temps à dos de canasson pour chasser. Et plus le temps s’écoulait, plus Butch se rendait compte qu’il vivait très bien sans les dogmes des curés.

Par contre, de là à se dire que l’indien aussi fascinant soit-il – bordel, il venait vraiment de penser « fascinant » en pensant à un autre mec ? – puisse penser à son cul comme d’autres pensent au con de leur femme…

Tout ça c’était bon pour les nobles consanguins dans leurs putains de châteaux et leurs draps de soie. Des images qu’il avait laissées bien derrière lui, de l’autre côté de la mer. Des désirs qu’il aurait voulu semer au passage, abandonnés comme il avait délaissé la bonne morale hypocrite des prêtres.

  


***

  


Le visage pâle avait l’air perdu dans une réflexion profonde. Cette manie qu’il avait de laisser ses pensées prendre le pas sur leur conversation commençait à amuser V. D’autant que toutes ses émotions se lisaient sur son visage. Colère, malaise, doute, rejet, encore du doute, une pointe de culpabilité, du malaise et du mensonge peut-être, et finalement un putain de haussement d’épaules mental.

Non, il n’y avait aucun doute : ce gars-là lui plaisait et son intuition se confirmait. Nez Cassé était très différent de tous les autres blancs qu’il avait pu observer.

_Alors, tu as fini de décider si tu m’égorgeais maintenant ? le provoqua-t-il pour le seul plaisir de voir la colère teinter les yeux bruns.

_Je dois pouvoir remettre ça à demain matin, finit par répondre le trappeur en rangeant son couteau de chasse.

Il garda cependant un œil prudent sur son adversaire avant de reprendre.

_Mais uniquement si tu me dis ce que tu me veux…

_Je te l’ai dit : tu foules nos terres sacrées, expliqua V en désignant le lac d’un geste ample.

Nez Cassé le regarda un instant comme s’il avait perdu la raison avant de hausser les épaules.

_Tu veux dire que c’est une sorte… d’église ici ?

Cette fois, V éclata franchement de rire, ce qui ne lui arrivait pourtant pas tous les quatre matins.

_Non, Nez Cassé. Nous n’avons pas besoin de vos tas de pierres branlants pour trouver les esprits. Ils sont partout autour de nous. Dans l’air, les pierres, cette forêt…2

_Alors il a quoi de particulier ton bouillon ? demanda Butch avec la plus totale irrévérence.

Dans le même temps, il sortit une flasque d’une des sacoches de sa monture. Il en but une gorgée avant de la tendre à V. Ce dernier hésita, mais il commençait à connaître les habitudes des hommes blancs. Il prit ce geste pour ce qu’il était : une offrande de paix.

Quand le trappeur s’agenouilla pour ranimer le feu, V s’assit à quelques distances de lui et prit une gorgée du liquide ambrée. Puis il fronça le nez de dégoût. Ce truc était purement dégueulasse. Où était passée cette boisson aussi claire que l’eau que lui avait troquée certains colporteurs ? Ça au moins, c’était buvable…

Il ne dit pourtant rien et rendit la fiole métallique à son propriétaire Celui-ci vint se poser près de lui et reprit une autre lampée. V reprit la conversation là où ils l’avaient laissée.

_Les esprits sont partout, mais ce lac est spécial. Mon peuple croit que le dieu tonnerre s’y est incarné un soir d’orage. Il y rencontra une _squaw qui_ s’y baignait. De leur union, naquirent deux enfants qui demeurèrent sur ces terres en tant que gardiens quand le dieu réintégra le ciel.

Butch se mit à rire en reprenant une gorgée de whisky, s’attirant un regard noir de V.

_Pas d’offense, mec, s’excusa aussitôt celui-ci. J’ai juste l’impression de rentrer au pays. Je viens d’Irlande et des types bardés de pouvoirs qui engrossent les jolies paysannes, t’en a un à tous les carrefours…

Cette fois, ce fut un regard surpris que lui jeta V. La soudaine camaraderie du trappeur le déroutait, comme si tout était facile pour cet homme, comme si de se retrouver à échanger sur leurs croyances au coin du feu était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus naturel.

_Et donc, vos jumeaux ? Vous avez mis la main dessus au final ?

V s’assombrit. La camaraderie était une chose. Parler de _ça_ en était une autre. Il avait assez souffert des superstitions stupides de son peuple, surtout quand celles-ci étaient nourries de la bêtise des chamans les plus fanatiques. Trop d’herbe rouge dans le calumet de la paix… De quoi faire dérailler tout le monde.

_Pas que je sache, se contenta-t-il de grommeler en sortant sa propre pipe pour y nicher une pincée de tabac.

Le trappeur le regarda faire avec intérêt avant de lui tendre une brindille enflammée saisie dans le feu. L’odeur caractéristique du tabac s’éleva tout autour d’eux. V prit quelques bouffées, histoire de vérifier le tirage, avant de tendre la pipe en terre cuite à son compagnon de fortune.

Ce dernier accepta l’offrande et aspira à pleins poumons. Poumons qu’il faillit d’ailleurs recracher avec la fumée sous l’œil goguenard de V.

_Putain, c’est dégueulasse ton truc !

_Autant que la pisse que tu bois, rétorqua V en désignant la flasque de whisky.

Nez Cassé considéra les deux objets avec attention.

_Tu sais quoi ? Je garde ma gnôle et toi… ton truc-là. On en fera chacun meilleur usage.

_Ça me va, s’amusa le guerrier.

Le silence régna un long moment sur le campement, uniquement peuplé par les cris des oiseaux de nuit et le bruit du vent dans le feuillage. V se surprit à trouver du plaisir dans cette calme compagnie. Son désir et son excitation étaient retombés, ne laissant de place qu’à une sensation de confort et de familiarité. C’était quelque chose qu’il expérimentait rarement, aussi décida-t-il d’en profiter pour le moment.

  


***

  


Butch buvait son whisky à petites gorgées, en savourant le goût tourbé, le laissant s’attarder sur la pointe de sa langue. Il prenait rarement le temps de faire. D’habitude l’alcool ne lui servait qu’à s’abrutir assez longtemps pour s’endormir. Mais ce soir-là, bercé par le crépitement du feu, la légère douleur dans son nez et l’odeur du tabac indien, il avait envie de prendre son temps.

_Je suis désolé pour ton lac, et tout le reste, finit-il par dire en désignant les eaux calmes. Je suppose que ça n’a pas dû te réjouir que je m’en serve comme d’une baignoire.

À moins que le guerrier indien ait tellement apprécié la vue qu’il en ait oublié son sacrilège. Cette idée ne dérangea pas Butch autant qu’elle l’aurait dû, surtout quand il imagina le regard de diamant courir sur son corps offert.

Il chassa cette image perturbante avec une autre lampée de whisky.

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Nez Cassé, se contenta de répondre l’autre homme en observant les volutes de fumée qui s’échappaient de sa pipe.

_Butch.

_Hein ?

_Je m’appelle Butch, pas Nez Cassé, bougonna-t-il en tisonnant le feu.

Dans le même temps, il se sermonnait pour savoir ce qui lui avait pris de céder à cette étrange impulsion. Après tout, le mec n’était pas là pour le connaître, simplement pour le raccompagner par la peau du cul hors des terres sacrées de sa tribu.

Pourtant, il lui offrit un de ces étranges regards en demi-teinte, presque un sourire.

_Mon nom est Vishous.

_Vish… Sérieux, c’est imprononçable… s’amusa Butch avant de se dire qu’il allait sûrement au-devant des emmerdes.

On n’avait pas idée de se foutre de la gueule du nom d’un mec armé d’un _tomahawk_  ! Mais l’autre se contenta d’une moue narquoise, comme à son habitude…

_Tu peux m’appeler V.

_V ? Ouais, ça je devrais pouvoir y arriver, rigola le trappeur. Tu sais quoi, V ?

_Non mais tu vas me le dire vu que tu es incapable de la boucler plus de deux minutes.

_Coupable, s’amusa Butch. Si je te dis que je voulais pas faire chier et que je partirai demain à l’aube, ça te va ?

Butch n’était pas complètement con. Ça n’était pas parce que l’indien, V, ne lui avait pas encore éclaté le crâne qu’il devait pour autour se réjouir de le voir s’attarder dans le coin. Tant pis pour le puma. Et puis si le guerrier était aussi bon qu’il semblait l’être, ça n’était pas cette boule de poils qui risquait de le faire chier longtemps.

Pourtant le regard clair demeura indéchiffrable face à cette offre.

_Et ta chasse ? finit par demander V.

Butch reprit une gorgée, le temps de se donner une contenance. En fait, il venait de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas vraiment envie de mettre les voiles. Bien que l’hiver soit en passe de s’abattre sur la région, la perspective de retourner s’enfermer au fort n’était pas bien réjouissante. Rien que d’y penser, il était déjà fatigué des querelles de clocher et des histoires de cul des habitants de New Caldwell.

_Le puma est loin du fort. Je suppose que le contrat est rempli.

_Mais sans sa peau, tu n’auras rien en retour, fit calmement observer l’indien.

Butch haussa à nouveau les épaules avant de balancer la fiole désormais vide près de sa selle.

_Bah, j’ai bien assez des peaux que j’ai récupérées pendant la saison. Ça me suffira à tenir jusqu’au printemps. Si je me débrouille bien, j’aurais de quoi me payer une chambre au fort et quelques coups au _saloon_.

  


***

  


V observa l’homme qui s’était levé pour faire quelques pas et se dégourdir les membres. Butch, puisque c’était son nom, avait beau jouer l’indifférent, il semblerait bien que la perspective de revenir bredouille parmi les siens ne soit pas pour l’enchanter. À moins que ça ne soit autre chose ? Qui pouvait dire ce qu’il avait laissé derrière lui ?

Une femme à la peau pâle ? Une tripotée de marmots avec ses yeux ?

Cette idée envoya un direct dans l’estomac de V, quelque chose comme de la jalousie. Sauf que c’était rigoureusement impossible. V se foutait de tout et de tout le monde. Pour être jaloux de quelqu’un, il faut s’y intéresser, développer de l’affection, le genre de conneries qu’il évitait généralement comme la peste.

_Et si je t’aidais à attraper le puma ? S’entendit-il proposer avant même de comprendre qu’il avait parlé.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de sortir Butch de sa transe.

_Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-il, visiblement médusé.

_J'y trouve mon compte aussi. Maintenant que tu l’as rabattu par ici, il va roder autour du camp et peut-être même s’en prendre aux _papooses._ C’est à moi de le tenir éloigné d’ici. Nos intérêts convergent.

_Je vois ça. Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ?

V réfléchit un instant.

_La piste est encore fraîche et tu l’as égratigné. Je pense que l’on pourra reprendre là où on l’a perdu demain. On remontera ses traces et on le prendra en tenaille. Si on n’arrive pas à l’avoir avec ton bâton de feu, dit-il en désignant le fusil du trappeur, on pourra toujours lui tendre un piège avec un quartier de daim.

_Ouais, ça me paraît réalisable, répondit l’Irlandais avec ce drôle d’accent rauque qui semblait relié directement à la queue de V.

Une véritable torture. Cette chienne en chaleur refusait de se mettre au repos. Et, quand enfin il se pensait libéré de son désir, une bouffée de l’odeur du trappeur, une inflexion de sa voix, et il était reparti pour un tour.

_Alors, nous devrions dormir maintenant, dit V en se levant brusquement pour se détourner de ses pensées.

Butch lui jeta un regard surpris mais finit par acquiescer.

_Ouais, autant que l’on soit en forme.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, le cow-boy se leva pour reprendre sa place, là où V avait cru le surprendre pendant son sommeil. Il s’y allongea sans plus prêter attention à son compagnon et s’enroula dans une couverture de grosse laine rugueuse.

V le regarda un bon moment, sans bouger ni se soucier de mettre à exécution sa propre suggestion. Puis, tout, à coup, Butch se redressa pour finir assis. Avec curiosité, V le vit fouiller la sacoche de son cheval demeurée à portée de main. Il en retira une grosse masse noire qui atterrit dans le visage du guerrier quelques secondes plus tard.

V attrapa l’objet dans un mouvement réflexe avant de se rendre compte que le trappeur venait de lui jeter une seconde couverture. Il jeta un regard incertain à son drôle de compagnon.

_Y a pas de raison que tu te pèles les couilles, expliqua le trappeur d’un ton bourru avant de retourner s’emmitoufler sans rien ajouter.

Le tissu semblait peser une tonne entre les mains du chasseur. Il était rêche, refoulait sérieusement une odeur de cheval et de cuir tanné. Pourtant… V aurait été bien en peine de se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu’un avait eu un geste de ce genre à son égard. Une simple attention. Toute bête.

Et il fallait que ce soit ce foutu visage pâle…

  


***

  


Le lendemain matin, Butch s’éveilla avec la gorge sèche et une foutue envie de pisser. Pourtant, il n’avait aucune envie de s’extraire de sous la couverture encore tiède en dépit de l’humidité de la rosée. Mais son dos en compote le rappela à l’ordre et il roula en grognant contre cette pierre pointue qui lui était rentrée dans le cul la moitié de la nuit.

Il se redressa en bougonnant et sursauta en avisant une imposante masse sombre de l’autre côté des cendres du feu de camp. Puis il se rappela des étranges événements de la veille au soir. Bon, au moins tout ça n’avait pas été qu’un rêve, se dit-il en fixant les mèches d’encre qui étaient la seule partie du guerrier à dépasser de la couverture entortillée autour de sa grande carcasse.

Butch contourna le cercle de pierre et, de son pied botté, il donna un léger coup dans ce qui devait être le mollet de l’autre homme. Le corps assoupi fut pris d’un soubresaut et V se redressa aussitôt en position assise, un long couteau de chasse au manche en bois levé devant lui. Butch ne s’en formalisa pas. Quand on passait la plupart du temps dans la nature, il était important d’être toujours sur le qui-vive.

_Debout, mec. Le soleil va bientôt se lever et on ne devrait pas trop traîner si on veut attraper cette foutue bestiole aujourd’hui.

Seul un grognement indistinct lui répondit mais V abaissa sa lame. Apparemment l’enfoiré n’était pas du matin. Cela amusa Butch qui retint un sourire et haussa simplement les épaules avant de se détourner. Il restait un peu de café bouilli dans la marmite au coin des cendres, avec un peu de chance il serait encore tiède.

Le trappeur s’en servit une tasse avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il suspendit cependant le mouvement, inspecta le liquide couleur goudron et coula un regard à son compagnon. Celui-ci s’approchait du feu en passant sa main dans ses cheveux trop longs, ses yeux de diamant fixés sur Butch. Sans un mot, celui-ci tendit la tasse en fer blanc à V.

_Est-ce que je dois me méfier ? ironisa l’indien.

Butch comprit qu’il faisait référence à son expérience de la veille avec le whisky.

_Essaye, tu verras bien, dit-il avec une moue taquine.

Quand V tendit la main pour récupérer la tasse, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Butch sentit une drôle de secousse remonter le long de ses tripes. Allons bon… Il vivait dans un monde de mâles, aux contacts rudes et violents. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ignorer ce que ces incidents fortuits déclenchaient parfois en lui.

À la place, il se concentra sur l’expression prudente de son compagnon qui examinait le contenu du récipient comme s’il allait le mordre. L’envie de rire qui monta en Butch en voyant V flairer prudemment le liquide chassa toutes ses autres préoccupations. Il ne put retenir son hilarité quand le guerrier avala très rapidement une première gorgée de la boisson tiède.

V fronça d’abord un peu le nez avant de se détendre et de reprendre une seconde gorgée.

_C'est bon, finit-il pas concéder. Mais ce serait meilleur chaud.

_Hey t’avais qu’à lever ton cul pour refaire du feu si t’es pas content du service !

C’était un peu dingue tout de même. Des jours à se suivre, une bonne baston, une soirée au coin du feu et Butch avait déjà une envie folle de taquiner son nouveau pote. Il profita de la sensation. D’un naturel plutôt solitaire, il se surprenait à goûter avec plaisir cette compagnie inattendue.

Il attrapa une tasse de rechange dans sa sacoche et se resservit un café. Sans dire un mot, les deux hommes savourèrent ce petit déjeuner improvisé alors que l’aube faisait tournoyer des volutes brumeuses à la surface du lac.

  


***

  


Ils y étaient presque. Des heures qu’ils remontaient ensemble la piste de ce fichu puma. Mais c’était comme si ce maudit animal était guidé par les esprits eux-mêmes. Et c’était peut-être le cas puisqu’à chaque fois que les deux hommes pensaient l’avoir enfin acculée, la bête trouvait le moyen de leur filer entre les doigts.

V jura entre ses dents en faisant signe au trappeur qu’ils devaient se séparer. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses…

D’un simple signe de tête, Butch acquiesça, le comprenant sans qu’une parole soit nécessaire, comme s’ils avaient passé leur vie à chasser ensemble. Comme convenu, Butch allait continuer de suivre la piste, rabattant le puma vers le dernier piège qu’ils avaient préparé ensemble, leur dernier recours.

V, quant à lui, s’éclipsa avec la légèreté d’une ombre dans les buissons, prenant bien garde à rester sous le vent pour que son odeur ne porte pas jusqu’à leur proie. Il traça sa route dans les taillis et les fourrés, aussi silencieux et souple que le fauve qu’il traquait.

Quand il eut enfin trouvé la bonne place, il attendit, aux aguets, guettant le signal. Et enfin… Un coup de fusil et une folle cavalcade. V se prépara, tendu comme un arc et la main sur la corde de chanvre qu’ils avaient installée pour refermer le piège.

Pourtant quelque chose dans le son de la course poursuite l’alerta, sans qu’il sache trop quoi. C’était étrange… Quelque chose clochait dans le rythme des pas. Et soudain la lumière se fit. Ce n’était pas le bon poursuivant. Ni la bonne proie.

D’un bond, il se laissa tomber de l’arbre dans lequel il avait pris place et, arrivé au sol, il entendit le bruit des buissons qui s’écartaient ainsi que le souffle rauque et haletant de Butch. Puis il n’y eut un énorme feulement.

Bordel, ça, ça n’était pas un puma…

Et soudain le trappeur déboula dans la clairière où ils avaient installé le piège, à bout de souffle. Sur ses talons, le plus gigantesque grizzly que V ait pu voir de sa vie. Ça n’était pourtant pas faute d’en avoir combattu des dizaines, comme en témoignaient certaines des marques sur son corps.

_V, barre-toi, hurla Butch en lui faisant signe de s’écarter du chemin. Je vais l’attirer dans le piège.

_Il est fou, gronda V entre ses dents en s’élançant, son couteau à la main.

Mais Butch semblait décidé à suivre son plan invraisemblable et continuait de courir vers le gouffre qu’ils avaient recouvert de branchages et de feuilles mortes pour le dissimuler au puma. Il agitait les bras dans tous les sens, vitupérant et beuglant pour capter l’attention de l’animal, s’offrant comme appât.

Quand le plantigrade fut assez près, Butch se prépara à sauter de l’autre côté du gouffre pour laisser le fauve s’y perdre. V repéra tout de suite la branche dans laquelle s’était coincée la botte du trappeur. Mais pas ce dernier. Le guerrier hurla pour prévenir son compagnon, mais il était trop tard. Butch bascula dans le gouffre, entraînant l’ours avec lui.

Ce dernier poussa un grondement furieux quand le sol se déroba sous ses pattes et son feulement résonna sous la voûte des arbres. V vit les deux adversaires disparaître en même temps dans la crevasse.

Tant pis pour le piège sophistiqué…

Il s’élança, couteau en main.

  


***

  


La merde, la merde, la merde… Voilà dans quoi était Butch. Au fin fond d’une crevasse qui sentait la boue et la pisse de blaireau, mais aussi dans la merde… Il roula sur lui-même et voulut se relever, mais un craquement sinistre au niveau de sa cheville lui fit comprendre que c’était sans doute une idée foireuse.

Heureusement que ce putain d’ours avait l’air presque aussi sonné que lui. Dire qu’il pensait courser un puma… Sauf qu’arrivé devant ce foutu fourré, c’était le grizzli qui en avait jailli, bien décidé à se faire du tartare un trappeur pour le petit-déj'. Et Butch avait dû battre tous ses records de vitesse une fois qu’il l’avait eu au cul.

Sauf que son endurance légendaire ne lui serait d’aucun secours au fond de ce putain de trou, surtout maintenant que le fauve reprenait ses esprits, plus furieux que jamais.

_Hey, on peut résoudre ça paisiblement, mon pote.

En réponse, la bête se contenta de jeter un cri tonitruant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_T'as une sale gueule et tu pues du bec. On va pas s’entendre, toi et moi, rétorqua le trappeur en sortant son couteau de chasse.

Il s’appuya sur sa jambe valide, se disant que sa seule chance serait de réussir à planter son arme directement dans la gorge de l’animal. Mais ces saloperies avaient le cuir dur.

_Approche, mon loulou.

La bête allait charger. C’était maintenant ou jamais…

Puis il entendit un autre cri. Le rugissement d’un autre fauve qui s’élançait. Une ombre passa au-dessus d’eux et il vit V se jeter directement dans le dos de l’animal. Celui-ci gronda sauvagement face à cette agression inattendue, mais l’indien tint bon. Butch le vit agripper les poils de l’animal pour tenter de garder l’équilibre et, de sa main libre, il planta sa lame dans le flanc de la bête qui rugit.

V se battait comme un démon, noir et sauvage. Il grondait et feulait presque aussi fort que l’animal et Butch se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de ce combat de titans. Puis il vit V agripper la mâchoire supérieure de l’ours sans se soucier de ses crocs. D’une pression puissante, il tira la tête de la bête en arrière.

Butch n’hésita pas une seconde et se jeta dans la bataille, esquivant les pattes de l’animal qui s’agitaient en tous sens. D’un mouvement sûr, il planta sa propre lame dans la gorge offerte, tranchant la peau, la chair et les tendons. Le sang afflua, chaud et gargouillant, l’inondant.

Trop préoccupé par l’idée d’en finir rapidement, il ne vit pas venir le coup de patte qui l’envoya voler tel un fétu de paille contre la paroi de la crevasse.

  


***

  


V en appelait rarement aux esprits. Mais il commençait à douter de l’efficacité de sa seule science. Après leur combat contre l’animal, il s’était employé à sortir le trappeur de la crevasse. L’homme était lourd et les parois trop humides, mais à l’aide de la corde qu’il avait récupérée sur le piège, il avait réussi à entourer la poitrine de Butch et à le hisser hors du piège.

Il avait décidé d’y abandonner le cadavre du grizzli, du moins pour le moment. Le coup que Butch avait reçu à la tête le préoccupait plus, d’autant qu’il ne s’était toujours pas réveillé, même lorsque V avait fait l’aller et retour jusqu’au campement pour aller chercher sa jument sur laquelle il l’avait hissé pour le ramener.

Il avait étendu le corps inerte de son compagnon sur sa couverture avant de lui ôter sa chemise pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas d’autres blessures. Mais à part quelques égratignures, tout allait pour le mieux. Seul le coup à la tête devait le retenir de revenir parmi les vivants.

Alors V se mit en quête des quelques plantes médecines dont il avait besoin avant d’allumer un feu sur les cendres de l’ancien. Il puisa un peu d’eau dans le lac et la mit à bouillir. Quand la surface du liquide frissonna enfin, il y jeta les herbes fraîches et recouvrit le tout de sa propre chemise.

Sur sa paillasse, le corps du trappeur était toujours inerte.

Il laissa le remède infuser longtemps, profitant de ce qu’il restait un peu d’eau pour nettoyer le visage de son ami. V se surprit à tracer les traits fermes à l’aide de son linge plus longtemps que ne l’aurait nécessité une simple toilette. Alors il retira précipitamment sa main et se leva pour aller vérifier sa mixture.

Elle avait enfin refroidi. Il s’en servit pour baigner le crâne gonflé sur lequel commençait à se former une bosse de la taille d’un œuf de pigeon. Puis il en fit respirer les vapeurs à son ami avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui.

Là était toute l’étendue de sa science, aussi se surprit-il à convoquer les esprits. V n’avait jamais prié ni même supplié quand il s’agissait de lui. Mais, bizarrement, ce soir-là, il était tout disposé à le faire pour ce visage pâle.

Il n’avait jamais douté du courage de Butch, mais voir qu’il ne flanchait pas face au grizzli avait donné une autre dimension à son geste. D’autant qu’il avait cherché à protéger V à sa manière. D’un côté, il se sentait attaqué dans son honneur de guerrier. Mais de l’autre… Cet homme lui offrait son café, une couverture, et se préoccupait désormais de le garder en sécurité ?

Qui avait déjà fait cela pour lui ? Même ceux de sa tribu le fuyaient comme d’autres craignent la vermine. Aussi, les gestes de partage bourrus de cet étranger faisaient résonner quelque chose en lui. Une sensation enfouie sous sa folie, sous ses idées noires, un espoir brisé.

V se pencha pour implorer les esprits après avoir écarté une mèche du front pâle.

 

***

  


Butch se sentait cotonneux, et il y avait ce putain de mal de crâne qui le taraudait. Pire qu’une gueule de bois. Pourtant ce fut la sensation d’une main fraîche sur son front qui le tira de sa torpeur. Où était-il ? Qui était-ce ? Une catin ramassée dans un _saloon ?_

Peu probable. Cette main était calleuse, rude. Rien à voir avec celle des filles de bordel. Et elle semblait vaguement familière. Son contact n’avait rien de repoussant ou d’anonyme, comme c’était souvent le cas après une de ces nuits passées à s’oublier dans des bras trop parfumés pour masquer l’odeur de la crasse et de l’alcool frelaté.

Butch étouffa un gémissement et ressentit un sursaut à côté de lui.

_Butch ? gronda une voix rauque et pourvue d’un fort accent.

Il connaissait aussi cette voix. Il tenta d’ouvrir les yeux, doucement, de peur d’être blessé par la lumière. Mais il n’en fut rien. Quelqu’un avait éteint les bougies. À moins que ça ne soit la nuit ? C’était bien la nuit…

_Oh, putain, ma tête, maugréa-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

_Tu es réveillé, murmura platement la voix de V.

_Bah qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j’allais me la jouer « la jeune fille endormie pour cent ans sous le dolmen » ?

_Le dolmen ?

_Un truc de chez moi, gémit Butch en se redressant. Je t’expliquerai un jour… Enfin si ma caboche n’éclate pas avant.

Il sentit V se pencher vers lui pour l’aider à se redresser et il fut surpris de trouver un tel réconfort dans cette étreinte. Il ouvrit plus franchement les yeux et tomba dans ceux de V, teintés de ce qui ressemblait à une pointe d’inquiétude.

Parce qu’il commençait à se sentir un peu trop bien ainsi, pressé contre la chaleur animale de l’homme, Butch lui envoya un léger coup d’épaule.

_T'inquiète, mec. J’ai la tête dure.

_Tu t’es bien battu, répondit V en se détournant brusquement pour aller attiser le feu.

Butch l’observa. Le mec avait l’air en colère. Mais contre qui ou quoi, c’était un mystère. À moins qu’il n’ait vu dans ce foutu grizzli une occasion providentielle de se débarrasser de lui, et soit déçu d’avoir raté son coup ? Mais pourquoi l’avoir ramené jusqu’au camp, veillé et soigné, s’il en jugeait par l’odeur de sauge et d’herbes médicinales qui flottait tout autour de lui ?

Il aurait voulu se lever pour aller lui poser la question directement mais quelque chose l’en empêcha. Bon, outre ce vertige et la migraine qui lui fendait le crâne en deux… Même s’il n’avait pas été indien, il sentait que V était du genre sauvage et solitaire. Les actes désintéressés et cette étrange amitié qui commençait à se nouer entre eux, ça ne devait pas être son quotidien.

Peut-être que le mec avait juste les foies quand il était confronté à d’autres gens…

  


***

  


Maintenant que son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Butch était retombée, V n’avait qu’une envie, celle de se tirer le plus loin possible d’ici, de courir à travers bois et d’oublier toute cette rencontre dans l’agonie de l’effort. Courir, encore et toujours. Jusqu’à en oublier le monde, jusqu’à s’oublier lui-même.

Et surtout cette peur irrationnelle qui lui avait noué les entrailles en veillant le trappeur. Et si Butch ne devait pas se réveiller ? Et si, soudain, il ne respirait plus ? C’est alors que V avait compris qu’il voulait plus. Plus de ces moments, plus de ce visage pâle et de sa gueule de travers. Plus de courage, plus de sourires moqueurs. Plus de Butch.

La violence du sentiment l’assaillit était telle qu’il aurait été capable de ficeler son compagnon comme un jeune _buffalo_ pour le ramener au camp, l’attacher au fond de son _tipi_ et ne jamais l’en laisser ressortir. Il se rendait compte avec horreur qu’il redoutait de le voir partir, surtout maintenant qu’ils avaient perdu toute chance d’attraper le puma.

Mais quelle raison aurait un visage pâle de s’attarder sur ces terres ? Surtout quand V était venu lui dire que son peuple ne voulait pas de lui ici. Butch n’avait pas sa place chez les Êtres Humains. Mais en avait-il une chez les hommes blancs ?

V tisonna rageusement le feu, faisant crépiter les braises.

_V ?

La voix de Butch réussit à percer la transe dans laquelle l’avait plongé sa colère.

_Oui ?

_Merci d’être venu me chercher au fond de ce trou.

V se retourna et fixa un moment le trappeur. Appuyé sur ses coudes, l’expression de ce dernier était incertaine, un peu pudique, comme s’il avait vraiment cru devoir se battre seul contre le grizzli. Et cela avait dû souvent être le cas dans le passé. Un visage pâle solitaire.

Puis il y eut cet éclair dans le regard de Butch. De la gratitude, de la compréhension, du confort. Et V perdit la tête. De toute façon, qui se souciait des fous ?

D’un mouvement preste, il se remit debout et se dirigea avec assurance vers son compagnon. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand le guerrier le surplomba de toute sa hauteur, arrogant et fier. Mais V avait lâché la bride à son instinct et ne comptait pas se retenir.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux face au trappeur et, avec toute cette rage dont il ne savait que faire, il lui empoigna les cheveux avant de laisser sa bouche fondre sur la sienne, tel un oiseau de proie. Sous lui Butch se tendit, se débattit un peu. Il le sentit s’affaler sur la couche pour libérer ses bras et V le suivit, indifférent aux mains qui tentaient de lui faire lâcher prise.

Puis, soudain, tout changea. Ça n’était pas de la résignation. Cela l’aurait assez interpellé pour qu’il lâche prise. Non, c’était autre chose. Les coups se faisaient plus sourds et Butch ne semblait plus si pressé de détourner la tête. Alors V en profita pour le dévorer.

Et petit à petit, le trappeur en vint à lui rendre ses baisers. Ses mains se détendirent, se firent caressantes et agrippèrent bientôt ses propres cheveux.

Merde, c’était au tour de V d’être sur le cul. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce genre de développement. À tel point qu’il tenta de s’écarter. Mais Butch ne le laissa pas faire. Ce fut lui qui vint rechercher sa bouche, prendre sa joue en coupe et appuyer dans le creux des reins de V pour les fondre l’un contre l’autre.

V ne questionna même pas cette chance que lui offraient les esprits. De sa langue, il força le passage et se fraya un chemin dans la bouche consentante de son compagnon. Butch relâcha un gémissement quand la main de V agrippa plus fort ses cheveux.

Douleur ? Plaisir ?

En tout état de cause, il ne repoussa pas pour autant cet étrange assaut. V s’aventura plus loin, explorant, goûtant la texture ferme de la langue offerte. Butch avait le goût de la décoction à la sauge, une saveur familière. La langue du trappeur vient danser timidement contre la sienne. Pas malhabile, juste hésitante, comme s’il attendait une autorisation. Ou redoutait quelque punition de son dieu pour avoir volé un moment de plaisir.

Ils s’embrassèrent longuement. S’explorant mutuellement dans la tiédeur de la nuit. Et aucun éclair vengeur ne s’abattit sur leurs têtes tandis que les deux hommes se découvraient. Pourtant V finit par s’écarter, rassasié de folie et de plaisir. Il s’était jeté sur Butch comme on projette de s’ôter la vie : sans espoir. Pourtant le gémissement que poussa le chasseur quand il roula sur le côté lui en dit assez long.

Allongé à plat dos sur le sol dur, V sentit frissonner son compagnon. Puis Butch posa son bras en travers de son visage en étouffant un drôle de grognement.

_Putain, V. Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait bordel ?

_ Je crois que le mot dans ta langue est « embrasser », railla V.

_Ouais bah, c’est pas quelque chose qu’on est censé faire avec un autre mec…

_Et y trouver du plaisir, compléta le guerrier avec une ironie légèrement amère.

_C'est mal, se contenta de murmurer Butch, pas bien sûr de lui.

_C'est ce que dit ton peuple ? demanda doucement V.

_C'est ce que dit Dieu…

_Ton dieu… Les miens ne voient aucun mal à ce que les hommes aillent avec les hommes.

Butch écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer.

_Ce sont les faibles qui…

D’un bond, V rua et se retrouva à califourchon sur Butch, le forçant à le regarder.

_Faible ? C’est ce que tu penses de moi ? gronda-t-il.

_Non bien sûr, répondit Butch en toute sincérité.

_Alors pourquoi ? Tu es fort. Puissant. Mon peuple ne voit aucune honte à révérer ces qualités. Deux guerriers ensemble, ça n’a rien de mauvais.

Butch soupira en plongeant dans les étranges pupilles de diamant. Il y avait une question dans ce regard extraordinaire. Peut-être un espoir…

_Depuis combien de temps ? demanda alors V.

_Depuis quand quoi ? bafouilla Butch en détournant les yeux.

_Depuis combien de temps regardes-tu les hommes sans oser les toucher ?

_Je t’interdis… vociféra Butch en tentant de se relever.

V qui avait tout compris ondula, plaquant le corps musclé au sol et son sexe érigé contre celui du trappeur.

_Depuis combien de temps fuis-tu ton peuple et ce dieu qui te veulent du mal ? poursuivit-il en attrapant les poignets de Butch pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. As-tu toujours vécu ta vie avec ce poids pesant sur tes épaules ?

Sous lui, Butch était figé, comme captif de la vérité contenue dans ces paroles. Pourtant son sexe dur ne mentait pas, lui. Il arrivait même à V de sentir des sursauts involontaires, comme si son compagnon recherchait la connexion sans bien se l’avouer.

_Il y a eu des filles, bredouilla le trappeur quand V projeta son bassin en avant, plus violemment.

_Des filles ? Pas _une_ fille…

_Aucune qui me donne envie de m’établir, biaisa Butch dans un souffle.

V se pencha un peu plus, traçant l’angle de sa mâchoire de la pointe de sa langue. La barbe naissante de son compagnon l’érafla et il savoura la sensation. Puis il remonta jusqu’à son oreille qu’il mordilla délicatement. Le corps viril eut un soubresaut suivi d’un murmure languide.   
_Je n’ai pas honte de te désirer, lui avoua V en enfouissant sans nez dans le cou épais.

Il en grignota le tendon avec délice, savourant le goût musqué de la peau pâle.

_Tu ne devrais pas t’en inquiéter non plus, reprit-il aussitôt.

Butch étouffa un ricanement sans pour autant se défaire de l’étreinte puissante.

_C'est facile à dire pour toi… Personne ne te pendra pour ça.

Le regard de diamant se fit impitoyable.

_Qu’en sais-tu ? Qui es-tu pour me dire que les choses sont plus simples pour moi ? Que sais-tu de ma vie ? cracha V en écrasant Butch de tout son poids, son nez à quelques centimètres de celui du trappeur. Que sais-tu de mon peuple et de ses croyances ?

Butch ne répondit rien, soudain honteux, prenant conscience de l’arrogance tranquille des colons. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à V, ça c’était un fait. Mais sans même le connaître, il savait que cet homme qui lui ouvrait sans crainte et sans honte des portes vers lesquelles il osait à peine regarder jusqu’ici, n’avait rien du sauvage sanguinaire dont parlaient les pasteurs et les bonnes femmes.

Il était beau, terrible, puissant. Sombre également, torturé par des ombres que Butch ne faisait que deviner. Pourtant, ce presque inconnu l’avait épargné, l’avait même sauvé. Et, à l’heure des choix, Butch était paumé…

Il aurait voulu que toutes les questions, tous les doutes et la honte qu’il portait en lui depuis si longtemps, s’envolent d’eux-mêmes. Mais ça ne serait sans doute jamais le cas. Alors autant leur tordre le cou de sa propre initiative.

_V ?

_Oui ? gronda le guerrier dont la tension n’avait pas diminué.

_Embrasse-moi encore…

Si Butch pensait que V allait s’exécuter sagement et tout lui faire oublier, il en fut pour ses frais.

_Pourquoi ? lui demanda l’autre homme, soudain mortellement sérieux.

Butch réfléchit soigneusement à sa réponse, sachant qu’elle serait de celles qui comptent.

_Parce qu’on le peut ?

V l’observa attentivement un long moment, si proche et si distant à la fois. Butch se prit soudain à rêver d’abolir ce gouffre entre eux. Alors ce fut lui qui tendit le cou pour venir à la rencontre des lèvres fines.

Parce qu’il le pouvait. Parce que personne ne les regardait. Parce qu’ici personne ne lui reprocherait jamais d’être un homme en désirant un autre. Parce ce qu’il n’en aurait sans doute pas eu le courage avec un autre que V. Pour un autre…

Il retrouva à tâtons la bouche possessive et violente qui s’était emparée de la sienne. Et cette fois, ce fut V qui concéda l’avantage et se laissa capturer. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais désiré personne d’autre comme ce visage pâle têtu et bougon.

Le poids du corps lourd comme un chêne sur le sien. Le souffle rude et haletant. Les caresses sommaires et un peu désespérées. Jamais mendiantes.

Ils se laissèrent emporter, reprenant leur joute là où ils l’avaient laissée. Butch sentait monter en lui cette urgence familière, celle qu’il s’était toujours empressé de réprimer jusqu’ici. Mais cette fois, il choisit de la laisser s’épanouir. Comme on cède au vertige.

Le sexe dur de V frottait contre le sien, le portant plus haut que ne l’avait jamais fait celui des femmes, même lorsqu’il se résolvait à les pénétrer. Butch se cambra, haletant. Il lui fallait plus, tellement plus, mais il ne savait comment le réclamer. On lui avait toujours enseigné à être un homme, à prendre. Pourtant il n’avait jamais autant ressenti l’urgence de s’abandonner.

_V, gémit-il quand le besoin d’oxygène les força aussi s’écarter l’un de l’autre.

_De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Butch déglutit péniblement. Sans qu’il ne dise rien, V avait compris qu’une flamme le dévorait. Et maintenant, il le forçait à se dévoiler, à mettre des mots sur ce besoin qui le consumait.

_De toi… De plus…

Mais V ne le laissa pas se dérober. Il voulait des mots. Précis. Tout connaître de lui. Tout savoir de ses désirs.

_Dis-moi.

_Putain, j’en sais rien, bordel.

Un sourire proprement diabolique vint ourler les lèvres de V. Il se pencha à l’oreille du trappeur.  
_Est-ce ma main que tu veux sur ta queue ?

Le corps de Butch se tendit d’anticipation à cette idée.

_Ou ma bouche ? susurra alors le guerrier, frôlant le lobe sensible de sa barbe.

Cette fois, ce fut un sursaut incoercible qui secoua le trappeur.

_Nom de Dieu… V ?

_Mmmmh ? ronronna le guerrier.

_Fais-le…

Le gigantesque guerrier s’exécuta avec complaisance, un large sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et ne lâchant pas Butch du regard. Ce dernier se laissa envahir par une longue série de frissons, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne souhaitait pas être un acteur passif, sentiment qu’il avait toujours eu, même lorsqu’il était aux commandes, pilonnant les femmes de passage.

Cette fois, V l’entraînait à sa suite par le seul poids de ses prunelles de diamant.

Butch suivait sa lente descente sur son corps, les chemins de traverse que prenait V pour ne pas l’effrayer ou aller trop vite. Une subtile frustration montait en lui, fruit de ces caresses à peine esquissées.

Enfin V atteignit la boucle de son ceinturon. Butch parvint à esquisser un sourire amusé quand son compagnon se débattit quelques secondes avec la large plaque métallique gravée avant d’en comprendre la méthode de fermeture. Le petit cliquetis du fer blanc résonna sur les nerfs tendus de Butch. C’était à la fois le bruit le plus érotique et le plus flippant qu’il ait entendu de sa vie.   
La ceinture fut ouverte et V lui adressa une moue gourmande en voyant que l’érection du trappeur tendait le denim. Les mains calleuses se portèrent sur les boutons et les firent tous sauter d’un coup. Le rire de V résonna, sensuel et chaud, quand le long sexe blanc émergea directement de sa prison de tissu.

V le fixa un instant, s’humectant les lèvres sans même en avoir conscience. Le regard de Butch voyagea de ce petit bout de langue rose à sa queue dressée, pâle et palpitante dans la nuit tiède. La langue agile pointa un peu plus, venant cueillir la perle translucide qui la couronnait. Le trappeur déglutit bruyamment quand V sembla se délecter de son goût. Butch se demanda alors quel serait celui de son compagnon et sa gorge se serra à cette idée.

_Salé et tiède, répondit V qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. Délicieux… Regarde-moi te goûter, Butch. Regarde-toi te prendre dans ma gorge.

Butch gémit sourdement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se laisser aller en arrière, se coucher et fermer les yeux pour empêcher le flot de sensations de le balayer comme un galet sur la plage. Mais il en était incapable, rivé au regard de diamant qui l’emprisonnait.

Et, très doucement, avec une lenteur tellement dévorante qu’elle en devenait torture, V se laissa descendre sur son sexe, l’attirant en lui, le guidant dans sa bouche, dans cette moiteur torride et humide, à la fois si familière et tellement nouvelle. La sensation n’était pas si différente de celle que Butch avait ressentie lorsque c’était des femmes qui lui avaient prodigué ces caresses. Pourtant, voir cette virile tête brune s’activer sur lui, savoir que c’était le corps puissant de V qui pesait sur ses cuisses, tout cela donnait une saveur toute nouvelle à ces attouchements.

Le contact même de sa bouche n’avait rien de féminin. Butch ne s’enfonçait pas dans un antre tiède, doux et aimant. Non V était rude, exigeant, une vraie fournaise. Il forçait le trappeur à se consumer avec lui. Ses lèvres enserraient la colonne de chair, lui imposant une pression à la limite de la douleur. Et ses dents ne s’éloignaient jamais beaucoup, rappelant sans cesse à Butch qui détenait le pouvoir, l’expérience, et qui le guidait.

Et la main de V, cette paume virile, ces doigts calleux qui venaient serrer la base de son sexe pour retenir l’orgasme de Butch… Juste un peu plus longtemps. Refusant de le lâcher, au même titre que leurs regards fichés l’un dans l’autre.

_V, gémit le trappeur.

Une étincelle moqueuse s’alluma dans le regard de diamant. Cet enfoiré se délectait de sa perte de contrôle… Alors Butch serra les dents et carra les épaules.

_Tu comptes y passer la nuit ? le défia-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu’une petite morsure, à peine un éraflement, qui lui rappela que l’indien l’emmènerait exactement là où il le voulait, à son rythme.

V relâcha cependant son sexe mais garda sa bouche tout contre le gland rougi.

_Ne joue pas les enfoirés. Tu sais que tu aimes ça. Je le sais aussi. Mais si tu ne veux pas me l’avouer, permets-toi au moins de _te_ l’avouer.

Et il souffla doucement juste avant de commencer à caresser le sexe de Butch de la pointe de sa langue, suivant le tracé de la veine qui l’emmena jusqu’aux testicules contractés qu’il prit dans sa bouche. L’une après l’autre.

_Putain, V !

Cette fois, le trappeur céda et se laissa retomber sur le sol dur, sa tête déjà douloureuse heurtant le sol avec un bruit mat. Mais il s’en cognait comme de sa première Winchester. Et V aussi visiblement, puisque ce dernier ne semblait pas parti pour s’arrêter. Il cajola sa chair tendue avec révérence et Butch commença à crier son plaisir face à cette caresse inconnue.

Quand il fut au bord de l’explosion, frustré de sentir son sexe palpiter sans le moindre contact direct, il agrippa les cheveux de V avec brutalité, l’obligeant à relever la tête. Un regard goguenard croisa le sien. Butch serra les dents et positionna la tête de son amant comme il l’entendait, son gland déposant un mince filet translucide sur la bouche tuméfiée.

V ouvrit très légèrement les lèvres, mais pas assez pour que Butch puisse s’enfouir de nouveau là où était sa place. Le trappeur grogna. Son compagnon se contenta de rire.

_Dis-le moi, intima-t-il.

_Quoi ? articula difficilement Butch.

V se contenta de lui lancer ce regard qui disait « ne me prends pas pour un con, tu sais exactement de quoi je veux parler ». Butch secoua la tête.

_Dis-le, ordonna V.

Butch hésita un long moment avant de bafouiller une espèce de bouillie infâme et inintelligible.

_Plus fort…

_Je veux…

_Plus fort !

_Suce-moi, enfoiré ! beugla alors Butch, se détendant comme un ressort.

Le visage de V brilla d’une telle satisfaction que Butch eut aussitôt envie de lui coller un pain pour la peine. Mais comme sa bouche revenait envelopper son sexe avec gourmandise, il s’en dispensa. Foutre sur la gueule du mec était une chose, se perdre en lui en était une autre. Largement plus agréable.

Pourtant il n’était plus vraiment en état de savourer cette sensation ou de faire durer le plaisir. V le comprit aussi, car il ne le tortura pas plus longtemps. Butch sentit l’orgasme prendre naissance dans ses reins, gagner ses testicules et faire entrer son sexe en éruption comme si la foudre l’avait parcouru d’un trait.

Sa queue palpita dans la bouche offerte qui refusa de se retirer alors qu’il agrippait les mèches d’encre. Au contraire, V s’activa plus fort et accueillit tout de lui, dégustant sa semence, accompagnant les contrecoups de l’orgasme du trappeur jusqu’à ce que son sexe trop sensible ne puisse plus en supporter davantage.

_Bordel de Dieu, gémit Butch en relâchant les cheveux noirs pour poser un de ses avant-bras sur ses yeux.

V ne dit rien, mais Butch le sentit rouler sur le côté. Il aurait dû se sentir libéré de son poids, être atrocement gêné maintenant que le désir avait reflué, mais tout ce qu’il ressentit fut une terrible sensation d’abandon. Un vide incommensurable. Comme lorsque l’on est sur le point d’accéder à une révélation qui, on le sait, va tout changer et que cette salope vous échappe au dernier moment.

Butch repoussa avec brutalité l’envie qui l’avait saisi de se tourner vers son compagnon. Il préféra oublier ce besoin presque impérieux qui le rongeait d’aller rechercher la chaleur du corps dur, de se blottir contre lui.

À la place, il roula bien sur le côté, mais il s’arrêta à bonne distance, sa tête soutenue par son coude. Il regarda V un instant. Lui aussi était silencieux, le regard distant. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu’il était celui qui venait de jouir dans la bouche d’un autre homme pour la première fois et ne savait pas comment réagir.

  


***

  


V sentait le regard du trappeur posé sur lui, pas vraiment insistant, mais tout de même chargé de questions auxquelles il n’était pas prêt à répondre. Car dans les interrogations de Butch, il voyait se refléter les siennes.

C’était la première fois qu’il accordait une telle liberté à l’un de ses partenaires, qu’il soit homme ou femme. Non seulement il avait laissé Butch utiliser sa bouche, agiter les reins jusqu’à presque baiser sa gorge, mais en plus il en avait été heureux. L’espace d’une seconde, il avait abandonné tout pouvoir à l’autre homme, sans que celui-ci en ait par ailleurs conscience.

Et le pire dans tout ça ? Il avait aimé le faire…

Il se demandait maintenant ce que cela voulait dire. Commençait-il à changer ? Lui qui s’était toujours méfié comme de la peste de ses semblables aurait-il frôlé cet étrange état qu’on nomme la confiance ? L’idée était incongrue, presque risible, et pourtant…

V était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne vit pas Butch bouger, et la sensation d’une grande paluche rugueuse sur sa queue encore tendue d’excitation le prit par surprise. Il croisa un regard hésitant, mal dissimulé par une expression aussi butée que déterminée. Les doigts de Butch se faufilèrent, malhabiles, sous la taille de son pantalon, peinant à progresser sous le cuir tanné et trop serré.

Pourtant, ils trouvèrent son sexe avant qu’il ait pu décider de la conduite à tenir. V n’avait jamais laissé personne le toucher, prendre ce pouvoir sur lui. Ceux qui s’y étaient essayés avaient généralement été raccompagnés à bonne distance à l’aide d’une lame pressée contre leur gorge. Mais il s’en sentait incapable alors que la pointe d’un index trouvait le sommet de son sexe, y étalait une perle humide et découvrait à l’aveugle les contours de sa chair.

Il y avait une telle intensité, une telle détermination dans le regard du trappeur que V ferma les yeux et s’abandonna.

Si c’était lui, peut-être que… Pourquoi pas…

_V, souffla Butch.

L’indien retint un souffle. Il n’avait même pas eu conscience que l’autre homme s’était penché si près, envahissant son espace de sa carrure large.

_V, répéta-t-il, laisse-moi te goûter.

L’image de Butch à genoux entre ses cuisses s’imposa d’un coup dans son esprit, un flash qui envahit tout l’espace et balaya le reste. La logique, le passé, et même le contrôle… Son corps se cambra et son compagnon ne perdit pas une seconde.

Il utilisa l’espace pour arracher son pantalon à V, jetant le lourd vêtement de daim plus loin. Un accès de panique secoua alors le guerrier et il ouvrit les yeux. Mais Butch ne regardait que lui alors que la nuit dissimulait encore son secret. V vit son compagnon se pencher, et il le sentit effleurer sa peau de ses lèvres. Très rapidement. Comme s’il risquait de se brûler. Ou comme s’il craignait encore que son dieu ne lui envoie quelque éclair sur le coin du museau pour cet outrage.

Mais voyant que rien ne se passait Butch s’enhardit. Et très vite, il y trouva son compte. La timidité n’était pas son fort. Aussi, une fois décidé, prit-il de l’assurance et commença-t-il à se délecter du corps offert.

Pour V aussi c’était une première. Il goûtait la torture de la passivité. Pour autant, il aurait cédé son autre couille plutôt que de bouger. Il observait et savourait l’exploration désormais gourmande de Butch. On aurait dit un gosse, curieux et avide de tout. Ses lèvres se glissaient partout, parfois à des endroits sans intérêts, mais à d’autres moments elles effleuraient des points dont V n’aurait pu imaginer la sensibilité faute de n’avoir jamais laissé quiconque le toucher ainsi.

Avec Butch, tout paraissait plus simple, plus naturel. Et s’offrir n’était plus une faiblesse. Il avait eu beau prêcher que le visage pâle devait céder à ses désirs sans peur et sans honte, force était de reconnaître que V était plus doué pour conseiller que pour suivre ses propres principes.

Soudain Butch s’arrêta. Ses lèvres humides quittèrent sa peau à la lisière de son nombril. V ouvrit les yeux en sentant son compagnon prendre place entre ses cuisses. Juste là où il en avait rêvé. L’appréhension et l’excitation le frappèrent, cocktail détonant s’il en était. Mais le regard du trappeur ne s’attarda pas sur son sexe. Il caressa tous le corps de V.

_Tu es magnifique, chuchota Butch très bas, comme s’il n’était pas sûr d’être en train de parler ou de penser. Ta peau est si dorée… Et tu as le goût… je ne sais pas… de la forêt peut-être.

Puis il releva le nez et planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de V.

_Je pourrais bander encore rien qu’à te regarder. Sans même te toucher.

_Tu aurais bandé si tu m’avais vu ailleurs ? le provoqua V. Dans une de tes villes ?

Butch déglutit avant de hocher la tête.

_Qu’aurais-tu fais ?

Cette fois, le cow-boy secoua la tête.

_Rien du tout. Je t’aurais laissé partir en essayant de ne pas trop te regarder. Juste ce qu’il aurait fallu pour pouvoir penser à toi le soir, seul…

_Tu te serais touché en pensant à moi ?

_Oui, admit-il, directement cette fois-ci. Et je le ferai encore plus maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus bander sans penser à ta bouche sur ma queue.

V le regarda un long moment, attentivement.

_Tu veux d’autres souvenirs…

Ça n’était pas une question. Pourtant Butch hocha la tête en retour.

_Tu veux me goûter aussi ? poursuivit V.

_Oui…

_Alors vas-y. Prends-moi dans ta bouche…

Cette fois, il crut voir le trappeur rougir.

_Je ne… bafouilla-t-il péniblement.

_C'est la première fois, je sais. Fais-le à ton rythme, mais fais-le si tu en as envie. Tu en as envie ?

_Putain, oui, gronda Butch en se penchant, habité par un regain de détermination.

_Alors ne t’occupe de rien, dit V en s’allongeant. Il n’y a pas de mauvaise chose à faire, tu ne le feras pas « mal ». Contente-toi de faire ce que tu as envie.

_Tu en as envie aussi ? demanda Butch avec un sourire malicieux alors qu’il enroulait ses doigts autour de la queue tendue.

_Tu en doutes ? ronronna V en levant les hanches pour s’enfoncer plus fort et pomper dans le poing serré.

Butch admira un moment le spectacle, s’amusant même à reculer un peu, obligeant V à venir chercher cette délicieuse friction de lui-même, le soumettant. Et contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pensé, le guerrier adorait cela en dépit de ses grondements de fauve furieux.

Puis, entre ces cils à demi clos, V le vit baisser les yeux vers son sexe tendu, comme s’il le jaugeait. Le regard noisette descendit plus bas et V remarqua que le visage de Butch se crispait. Confusion, interrogation, rage…

L’espace d’un instant, V se demanda ce qui le faisait ainsi tiquer. Il avait presque oublié ce qui lui manquait de ce côté…

_Pas ce soir, gronda-t-il. Ne pose pas de questions. Tu ne veux pas savoir et je ne veux pas me rappeler…

_V…

_La ferme.

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard un moment puis, voyant sûrement qu’il n’aurait pas gain de cause, Butch se vengea de la seule manière qu’il put imaginer : en plongeant vers le sexe tendu pour le faire sien.

  


***

  


Butch sentait la colère bouillonner en lui. Un truc à tout foutre en l’air. La scène était plongée dans l’obscurité, pourtant la faible lueur du feu lui avait permis de distinguer l’entrejambe de V. De la mutilation, il n’y avait pas d’autre mot pour ce qu’il avait vu. Et il y avait peu de chances pour que le mec se soit infligé ça tout seul.

Ce qui ne laissait qu’une seule option. Pour autant, V ne semblait pas décidé à lui expliquer. Et il le comprenait. À part ce désir dingue qui les poussait l’un vers l’autre, le mec ne lui devait rien. Étrangement, Butch se surprit à regretter que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il aurait aimé être celui vers qui V se tournerait, qui pourrait écouter ses tourments et calmer les ombres qui l’habitaient.

Mais Butch n’était pas idiot. Gagner la confiance pleine et entière de cet homme prendrait du temps. Et son petit doigt lui soufflait que l’abandon de V était déjà un gage de sincérité que peu avaient dû recevoir. Aussi savoura-t-il son présent. Et cette première expérience.

Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé, de découvrir quel serait le goût d’un autre homme, la texture de son sexe, le parfum de sa peau ? Et V était… juste parfait. Il l’avait pris d’un coup dans sa bouche, pour ne pas reculer, pour ne pas hésiter, guidé par sa colère.

Mais maintenant, il était plutôt curieux. Il refusait que la précipitation et ses émotions viennent se mêler à la fête et gâcher cette première fois dont il avait à peine osé rêver. Alors il fit coulisser doucement la queue engorgée dans sa bouche, savourant la texture soyeuse de la peau fine sous ses lèvres et l’étirement de sa mâchoire en réponse à l’intrusion massive.

C’était doux, étonnement doux, infiniment doux. Tout en étant très ferme. Une sensation qui n’avait rien à voir avec celle de son propre sexe dans sa main. Il remonta un peu plus haut et buta sur le contour du gland dont il traça les lignes de la pointe de la langue.

Il avait peur que sa curiosité n’allume une étincelle de moquerie chez V, de l’entendre rire. Mais si les grognements étouffés qui lui parvenaient étaient un bon indice, il devait se rendre à l’évidence : l’expérience ne semblait pas si désagréable pour son compagnon. Donc il poursuivit son exploration, détaillant la peau douce jusqu’à trouver cette petite fente au goût salé.

Audacieux, il s’y aventura un peu, cueillant un peu de l’essence de V, l’étalant sur ses papilles. Ça n’était pas vraiment bon, ni particulièrement répugnant non plus. Plutôt insipide à vrai dire. Mais les feulements de V quand sa langue enserra son gland en une lente caresse n’avaient rien d’insipides, eux.

Alors Butch continua. Le câlinant, le cajolant, heureux comme un gosse avec son premier sucre d’orge. Parfois les hanches de V étaient prises de spasmes qui envoyaient son sexe se loger plus loin en lui. Butch l’accueillit avec un gémissement de contentement.

Il se fit plus ardent à mesure qu’il découvrait cette chair et les réactions de V. Et plus encore quand il comprit qu’il était le seul responsable de tous ces bruits merveilleux qui émergeaient de la gorge de l’autre homme, des mots prononcés d’une voix rauque et cassée, dans une langue que Butch ne comprenait pas.

Il avait ce pouvoir. Celui de donner du plaisir, de faire jouir un autre mâle. Ça n’était pas mal, ça n’était pas sale. C’était beau, glorieux. Là, perdu dans cette forêt, au bord d’un lac sacré pour un peuple qui n’était pas le sien, à genoux entre les cuisses d’un homme qui, lui, lui semblait sien, Butch sentait fondre tout le poids de cette putain de pression, cette peur d’être découvert avec laquelle il avait toujours vécu.

Plus de honte, plus de regard qui se détourne, plus de crainte d’être démasqué. Juste ce plaisir simple. Juste. Qui savait où il serait demain ? Où serait V ? Mais sous ces arbres, ils étaient libres.

Le sexe de V palpita entre ses lèvres. Butch écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris. Avait-il vraiment réussi à amener V au bord de l’orgasme, simplement avec sa bouche ? Pour une première, c’était… sidérant.

Il s’activa alors plus fort. À un moment, il crut que V allait vouloir se retirer. Les yeux de diamant s’accrochèrent aux siens, lui laissant le choix. Mais Butch agrippa fermement les cuisses musclées et entreprit de le prendre plus profondément, plus rapidement.

_Butch…

Son nom résonna, un écho à la surface du lac pendant que V déversait sa semence dans sa bouche en longs jets puissants. Butch hésita un instant, puis il se rappela de ce qu’il avait ressenti à l’idée de jouir entre les lèvres de l’autre homme. Il avala tout, une gorgée après l’autre.

Quand V releva la tête, Butch se contenta de relâcher son sexe après l’avoir gratifié d’une dernière caresse. Ils se défièrent du regard un moment, même si celui de V était encore embrumé par l’orgasme.

_Viens me faire goûter, ordonna-t-il alors de sa voix profonde.

Butch déglutit avant d’obéir, guidé par le sourire qui réussissait l’exploit d’être à la fois langoureux et carnassier. Il se hissa sur le corps toujours offert dont l’air de la nuit avait rafraîchi la peau. Ce contact le fit frissonner quand il s’allongea sur V.

Puis il lui offrit sa bouche et l’autre homme s’y engouffra avec gloutonnerie. Il pilla les lèvres ouvertes, suça la langue gonflée et chercha son goût, avide de retrouver sa marque sur son amant.

V finit par le relâcher mais Butch se retint de rouler sur le côté. Il n’était pas si mal, là, surplombant le corps puissant de son amant qui avait gardé ses bras enroulés autour de lui. Et si V voulait le déloger, il ne se gênerait pas…

Mais, étonnement, rien ne vint. V resta ainsi, les yeux clos, son souffle calé sur celui du trappeur. Ce silence n’était pas inconfortable. Il était même plutôt… intime. Pourtant Butch ressentit le besoin d’ouvrir son clapet.

_V ?

_Hum ? gronda son amant sans ouvrir les yeux.

_Je… C’était… Enfin, merci, quoi…

_Pourquoi me remercier ? Tu en avais envie, moi aussi, fin de l’histoire.

_Hum…

_Fin de l’histoire_ , se répéta Butch, déçu. Du moins jusqu’à ce que V rouvre les yeux et l’observe, dans l’expectative.

_Qu’est-ce que tu as prévu maintenant que le puma s’est fait la malle ?

_Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Butch en roulant sur lui-même cette fois-ci. Sans doute rentrer au fort, vendre mes peaux, y passer l’hiver. Et qui sait où j’irai au printemps…

V ne se tourna pas vers lui, mais Butch sentit toute sa tension.

_Pourquoi vendre tes peaux ?

_Pour gagner un peu de fric, pardi, rétorqua Butch pas sûr de voir là où son compagnon voulait en venir.

_Et tu en feras quoi de ton fric ? Tu achèteras ton eau de feu pour te démolir la tête, tu iras baiser quelques putes crasseuses en te dégoûtant pour ça ?

Butch se redressa d’un coup.

_Et qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Hein ?

V le contempla, une moue indéchiffrable aux lèvres.

_Tu as besoin de tout ça ? Regarde la forêt autour de toi. Il y a tout ce qu’il faut ici. De quoi te nourrir, t’habiller, te construire un abri…

_Ha ouais ? Génial, et je finirai mes jours tout seul comme un pauvre con…

_Comment dites-vous cela déjà ? Ha oui : mieux vaut finir seul que mal accompagné.

_Ça te va bien de dire ça…

V se redressa à son tour, l’œil mauvais.

_Vas-y, explicite ta pensée ?

_Putain, V, t’es tellement à l’ouest, t’as tellement la trouille des gens que tu approches un blanc paumé dans ta forêt pendant qu’il dort et que ça te fait bander…

_Espèce d’enf…

Mais Butch le coupa d’un baiser violent et dominateur quand V voulut se jeter sur lui. Une prise de possession. Une exigence.

_Reste avec moi, V.

Le guerrier eut un rire moqueur, mais Butch ne put manquer la note d’infinie tristesse qui s’y était glissée.

_Pourquoi faire ?

Le trappeur haussa les épaules.

_Je sais pas. Chasser, dormir, manger, baiser… Tout ça à la fois… Et quand tu en as marre de voir ma gueule, chacun reprend sa route. Juste un bout de chemin tous les deux. C’est tout…

V le dévisagea avec circonspection, toujours collé à l’autre homme qui refusait de le lâcher totalement.

_Pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis le seul homme que tu peux sucer sans risque de te faire trouer le cuir ?

Ce fut au tour de Butch d’ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis de réfléchir… N’y avait-il vraiment que ça ? Que le sexe ? À ce stade, oui. Enfin, en grande partie. Mais il y avait ce petit truc que portait V, enfoui au fond de lui, ce truc qui répondait à la colère et à la culpabilité que Butch s’efforçait de faire tenir sur son dos pour continuer à avancer…

Et Butch crevait de curiosité. Presque autant que de trouille. Il avait envie de savoir ce que ça pouvait donner. Lui et ce gars dont la saveur s’attardait encore dans sa bouche, rappel s’il en était qu’il avait enfin osé… Qu’il l’avait fait. Qu’il avait cédé.

Il éclata alors de rire sous le regard dubitatif de V qui devait commencer à penser qu’il se foutait de sa gueule. Puis, quand il se fut calmé, il attira son amant sur lui, se drapant de son corps.

_Parce que je n’attraperai jamais ce putain de puma sans toi… Et parce que ta bouche est faite pour moi…

  


1Enfant indien d’Amérique du Nord

2Le premier qui chante Pocahontas, j’le bute !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Bon, je sais, vous allez m'étriper puisque c'est une fin qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Hé oui, elle est ouverte. Parce que je ne m'interdis pas de revenir dessus un jour, de poursuivre leurs aventures en forêt. Après tout, ils ont encore du chemin à faire ces deux-là ^_^  
> Donc, non, cette fic n'est pas ouverte à suite ou wathever. Jme la garde au cas où j'ai envie de la continuer... 
> 
> Sinon, j'en profite pour signaler que si on ne se connaît pas encore et que ce petit machin vite fait vous a plu, on peut aussi me trouver par ici : http://www.amazon.fr/Totally-Nuts-Cha-Raev-ebook/dp/B015JPAPUU  
> Autre univers (original celui-ci) et autres doudous (mais toujours en MM et toujours rochons XD). Ouais, j'ai fait des cachoteries depuis que j'ai disparu d'AO3 !
> 
> Ou, si vous avez envie de taper la causette (ça marche aussi) c'est par là : http://www.facebook.com/cha.raev.9  
> Ou juste d'avoir des infos sur les projets en cours : http://www.facebook.com/ChaRaevAuteur
> 
> En tout cas, ça fait bien plaisir de repasser par ici et ça m'avait manqué :D  
> Bisous à tous


End file.
